Prison Newcomer (TV Series)
This prison newcomer is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a newcomer of the prison. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse After the assault from Woodbury, this man joined the prison community, one to two months after the attack. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" This prison newcomer is seen on fence-cleaning duty with Karen, David, Henry, and Chloe. He is armed with a tire iron and kills several walkers. "Isolation" This man can be seen in the prison yard with Glenn, Maggie, and other survivors, digging graves for the survivors who were killed in the Cell Block D attack. Sometime later that day, this man is among the many residents to be sent to Cell Block A for quarantine. "Internment" The quarantined survivor rests in his cell on the second floor of the cell block. When the bearded man collapses on the floor and dies, this sick prison newcomer exited his cell along with several others to witness what was happening, with Hershel kneeling over the dead man. Hershel sees everyone watching the situation, and he tells them all to return to their cells so he may take care of the body. When Daryl and the others return to the prison, this man is among the sick survivors to receive medicine. "Too Far Gone" While still recovering, this man flees Cell Block A with Glenn, Maggie, and another woman as the prison is being attacked by the Governor. He witnesses Julio get shot and killed but manages to board the bus safely where he sits behind the driver's seat. He remains on the bus as it pulls away from the prison, full with fleeing residents. "Inmates" After the assault on the prison, this prison newcomer was bitten on the neck and arm by a fellow survivor who had reanimated, causing him to die and turn on the bus. As the reanimated prison residents force their way out of the bus, this newcomer is one of the last to stumble out. After he gets to his feet, he was about attack Sasha but is shot in the head by Bob, his body is later briefly seen along with the other dead prison residents. "A" This prison newcomer is shown killing walkers along the fence in a flashback sequence. Death ;Killed By *The Governor's Militia (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) This man is among the prison residents who escape on the bus during the Governor's attack. However, he is bitten by the reanimated residents and then reanimated. *Bob Stookey (Zombified) Sometime after, the bus is discovered by Maggie, Sasha, and Bob. He stumbles from the bus and is shot in the head by Bob. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Newcomer has killed: *Nick (Possibly, Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"30 Days Without An Accident" (No Lines) *"Isolation" (No Lines) *"Internment" (No Lines) *"Too Far Gone" (No Lines) *"Inmates" (Zombified) *"A" (Flashback) Trivia *Adam Daniels was supposed to film for "Infected" as one of the fleeing residents in Cell Block D, but was unable to make the filming dates for the episode. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Prison Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Background Characters Category:Notable Walkers